Product packaging can be used to enhance products with features such as environmental protection, protection from being damaged and child resistance protection. Ideally, such packaging is provided in a way that is easy and convenient for the consumer using the product.
One common form of product packaging is a vial, which typically includes a body portion, an opening formed at the top thereof and removable lid for covering the opening. The lid may be attached to the body portion by a hinge. Typically, the entire product is exposed when the package is opened. If the product needs to be protected from the environment, for example humidity, then a seal is required. If the product is not suited for children, then a way of providing child resistance is needed. A need exists for a simple design for child-resistant packaging that is sleek in appearance, does not require assembly of separate components (except perhaps a cap, in some circumstances) and is not easily circumvented using tools (e.g. a pencil) to pry open.